I might be bad
by BlueKyanite
Summary: Amethyst has a history with a certain pizzeria, and revisiting that place had set off memories she was never going to forget. Oneshot. Rated T for murder and all that.


"Hey, why don't we go there?" Steven asked, pointing. Steven, Amethyst and Peridot had gone out to find a pizza place that they haven't been to yet. Steven just spotted one. Amethyst and Peridot looked up at the name. "Steven! Uhh, I think we've gone here," Amethyst said quickly. "But I don't think-" "STEVEZN! NO!" Amethyst yelled. Steven and Peridot looked at her strangely, never seeing her like that before. "We're not going here!" She put them onto her back and she shape shifted into a motorcycle before speeding away.

"Amethyst, why didn't you wanna go there?" Steven asked. "Yes, the Bear Pizza looked decent enough to be edible," Peridot added. Pearl walked into the living room where they were sharing pizza from a place called "Ben Solo's". "I just didn't want to, what's wrong with that?" She said.

"Wait a second, you three went to Freddy Fazbear's?" Pearl asked worriedly. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Steven asked. "Oh, nothing! Nothing! You two just enjoy your pizza, Amethyst can I have a word with you?!" Pearl said, almost yelling the last part. "Yeah, I need to talk to you too. Steven, get Peridot to eat some of that pizza!" Amethyst said to them as she almost hurriedly went into Pearl's room.

Steven looked at Peridot, and they both shrugged. "So I suppose you want me to ingest this circular dairy foodstuff?"

Amethyst sat down at the edge of a water pillar. "Amethyst, I know you have a bad history, I'm sorry you-" "Bad history? I think it was a bit worse than bad P, Im sure you know a gazillion worse words for this," Pearl sat down next to her. "Hmm… I'm sorry about your atrocious history," She said. "Yeah, that sounds more like it. I just can't believe they still have it running! You'd think they'd be smart enough to close the place down after…" Amethyst looked down. She held back tears. "Amethyst, you weren't yourself back then. That… It was…" Pearl thought of something more comforting. "Pearl, I get it. It's just… I always thought I was bad… But now, I know it's true…" Her eyes were hidden in the shadows. "They were all so good… I'm nothing like them…" Her hands were beginning to hurt from how hard she squeezed them. She let herself fall off the pillar, going down the slide into her room. She ran through the garbage, looking for it. She found it. A dirtied, sagged, ripped up toy bear. No matter how badly it looked, it always kept its yellow glow.

It was around 1978. Amethyst was very small, still trying to get into mischief like she always would. She was in the burning room, looking at all the bubbles. One of them caught her eye. It was a button-shaped gem, its unique shape interesting her. She climbed up one of the poles with great effort, and eventually grabbed the quartz bubble from the air. She climbed back down and stuck her head inside. It looked shiny. Shiny to Amethyst meant it was hers. If it wasn't, it will be.

She popped the bubble, watching the gem float up into the air. It took a shape. The button gem was in the chest like hers; There was a black cloak surrounding their body, and they were wearing a clown-like mask that had purple tear marks from their eyes. Their arms were black with white ribbons going around them, the same thing on their legs. They were about as tall as Amethyst, so they weren't tall.

"Oh cool!" Amethyst yelled. She ran over to pick them up. "Wait wait wait wait!" The puppet-like figure said. "I'm a gem, see! I'm not a toy!" They pointed at the button that held their cloak together. ""Nuh uh! You look like a puppet!" Amethyst said. "No, I'm not puppet, I'm Onyx!" They said. "Oh, I'm Amethyst!" "That's a big name; Aren't you… Never mind. Can I call you Amy?" "Yay! I've always wanted a nickname! Wait… Why were you bubbled?" "What's bubbled mean?" "Oh, are you from the kindergarten?" "Yeah, I was supposed to be an Onyx, but I stayed in for too long," "Weird," "Hey, wanna go do a thing?" "Sure!"

Amethyst and Onyx walked down the street. "Hey, do you have any hobbies? I like collecting trash!" Amethyst said. "Yeah, I like playing with the human kids. Wanna go try?" "Yeah, why not?" "I know a good place where we can do it, but it's kinda far. Can you shapeshift?" "Yeah, why?" "Turn into a birdie or something so we can get there," She turned into an owl. Onyx climbed onto her back and they took off.

"And make a down here. No, down! DOWN!" Onyx said. She pointed left. "That's left!" "No, that is!" She pointed behind the two. "Oh, okay! Sorry, I think Pearl was wrong," The two arrived at a building. "Freddy Fuzz bear?" Amethyst asked. "No Amy, it's Freddy Fazbear's. They have these awesome things you can do!" "Like what?" "They have a bear, a bunny, a chicken, a fox, and I think they have a bunch of other suits too! We can make pretend and play like that!" Onyx exclaimed. The duo walked in.

"Sorry, but you can't go back there," A man said. "Aww, but we wanna play dress up!" Onyx said. "I got this!" Amethyst said. She shapeshifted into a tall purple man. "Hello, fellow adult human boy, I must do some stuff with the dress up stuff back there," She said in her manliest voice possible. "I told you, noone's allowed back there. But that is a cool trick," The guy said. "Just use this!" Onyx said, pulling a knife out of her button gem. "Put it in his chest!" "Wouldn't that hurt?" "Not at all, I do it all the time!" Amethyst walked up to the man. "Here hold this!" She said, still the purple man. "Wait, wait WAIT WAI-" the knife was shoved into his chest. He fell to the ground. "Don't worry, he'll be fine!" Onyx said. The animatronics on the stage saw this. Chica pressed the alarm. "EVERYONE OUT, AVOID THE PURPLE MAN!" Freddy yelled. They all ran out. Five children were left.

"Hey guys, it's empty! Let's explore!" One of them said. They all went into various halls. One of the children walked up to Amethyst. "Hi purple man, wanna play?" He said. "Sure! Onyx, let's-" Amethyst was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a vent. "Hey, I wanted to-" "Shhhh!" Onyx silenced her. "How'd you do that?" Amethyst whispered, shifting back into herself. Onyx made her arms and legs extend, making them longer and shorter. "Coo- I mean cool," Amethyst said, almost yelling.

"We need to get into our costumes first, remember?" Onyx said. "Oh yeah! Wait, you're already wearing a costume…" She said. "Yeah, but you're not!" "Oh yeah,"

The two crawled through the vents to the room with the empty suits. Amethyst shapeshifted back into the purple man and put one on. "Oh cool, you found a gold one!" Onyx said. "Oh cool!" "Now, let's get all those children,"

Onyx hid in the vents and watched Amethyst get them all. She found the first one in the dining room. "Hey, it's you! Listen, we're all going to play a game that Ony- I mean…" Amethyst tried to think of a nickname for her friend. "Uhh… Puppet made a game!" "Who's that?" The boy asked. "She's my friend. Now come on, let's get the others!" They grabbed a cake to use in the game and set off to find everyone.

Amethyst, still in the suit as the purple man, was very excited. "I wonder what game we'll play!" She said to herself. "You don't know?" The boy asked. "Well, I know it's gonna be fun,"

They found the other four boys, all in various rooms. They gathered into one room. Onyx whispered from the vents "Okay, Remember that thing we did with the other guy? Do it with them, they'll love it!" Amethyst was so excited. They'll be so surprised!

Onyx locked the door. The kids all looked a bit shaken. They saw Amethyst taking off her suit. "Purple man!" One of them yelled. It was a blur.

She saw herself stab one.

Then another.

Another.

The last one.

"That was fun!" She said. She then looked behind herself at a boy, the one that'd been following her. "Please, please! I don't wanna play!" He said. He crawled up in a corner and started crying. She walked slowly to him. "It's okay, it'll be fun," She said. He screamed. The knife was shoved through him. "Mommy… Help me…" Were his last words as he fell to the ground.

"So Onyx, when will they wake up?" Amethyst asked, turning back into herself. "What do you mean, wake up? They're dead! Isn't it neat?" She said. Amethyst's face turned from fun and excitement to horror and sadness. And anger. "I… Killed them?" She asked. "Yeah! But it's okay, they'll regenerate like we do, see?" Onyx stabbed herself, making her poof. Amethyst stood there, shocked, for the five minutes it took for Onyx to regenerate. "See?"

"Onyx…" Onyx looked up to see Amethyst. Her eyes were dark, tears coming out of them. "Humans don't regenerate…"

Onyx looked at her with pure terror. Amethyst couldn't see through her mask, but it was there. "But… I…" Amethyst summoned her whip. "P-please don't!" Onyx yelled. "Just leave me alone…" Amethyst broke the wall behind her and flew off as an owl; a stuffed bear was stuck by a thread on her claw.

"I… I'm sorry…" Onyx had real tears coming down her face. They were dripping out from under her mask. She stayed like that for an hour. "I… Must… I must make things… Right…"

Her limbs became longer, making her seven feet tall. She hovered off the floor. One by one, she took each kid through the halls. Into the costumes room. Each body, each one went into a costume. The last boy, the one that'd been with them the longest, went into Amethyst's costume. "I'm sorry…" Onyx said. She wandered aimlessly for a while.

The pizzeria was re-opened after a long time. She watched the children and parents all coming in that first day. She watched the animatronics playing their song. The song they'd known since that day.

She saw one parent come in and into the back. She was crying furiously. 'This must be one of the parents,' Onyx thought. She floated down to them. "I'm sorry…" Was all she could say.

Onyx had done nothing in her life except kill people, teach others how to kill. She was done with it.

"What are you?" The woman asked. Insanity was in her voice. "I'm the one that will bring you to your son again…" She grabbed the woman's hands. The woman looked down.

"How… How can you do that?" She asked. "Just dance with me," They danced for what felt like an eternity.

Slowly, their bodies eased into each other.

"What… What am I?" The woman asked, now in Onyx's body. "You are me. They always said I was nothing but a puppet… That's what I am now. Control me for eternity, I am your puppet. Now go find your son,"

"She's just a puppet…" Amethyst said as she thought about that day. Onyx was innocent; she didn't know what she'd been doing. But Amethyst should've known. She should've known that Onyx was bad. Now she was bad, too.


End file.
